Harry's Three Wishes
by Gamer95
Summary: When Harry Potter reads a book about a genie, he wishes that he had a genie of his own to save him from the Dursleys. And thanks to his own natural magic, this wish comes true... Shantae finds him and learns of his past. She isn't a full genie, so she can't grant wishes instantly...But she still offers the little boy three wishes anyway.
1. Chapter 1

It had all started when the Dursleys decided to take a vacation... Harry was only brought along because they didn't want their "precious objects" mangled by his freakishness. He has told to stay in the bag, not move, and wait with all the other luggage until the plane landed. And Harry existed in a time where Airplane safety networks weren't a thing, so he wasn't detected. Harry's life was rather miserable. He was beaten with a belt if he ever messed up a chore, and fed only the scarce pickings of what his family didn't finish with their food. He could barely sleep and slept in a smelly, dusty and cold cupboard.

It was so hard...He didn't want this...Every night, when he went to sleep, he would have dreams. Dreams of a soft, gentle touch, reaching out for him, assuring him all would be all right. These dreams made him wish...They made him wish he had someone to care for him. They made him wish he had...a mother. These instances of need for any sign of affection made him observe the children around him and their interactions with their own mothers. He watched them hug, and coo and gently discipline them. 'They don't like that touch enough...' He thought darkly in his squished confines. He was very sad witnessing these displays of affection. 'I wanna be held like that too' He though, tearing up and biting his lip. Sighing, he sat in total stillness for the hours and hours of flight that awaited him...

Harry jolted up in a sudden confusion and moment of fear before remembering where he was. 'We must have landed...' He had to fight back the desire to yelp in fear as the suitcase was yanked upwards quite roughly. If he made a sound, they'd find him and get Uncle Vernon in trouble, which wild make him get in trouble, which would mean he'd get hurt again! So he hit his lip and felt himself dragged through baggage. Harry was so hungry...it'd been days since his last couple of bread slices, and if he didn't eat soon he felt as though he would just...die. He would die alone in a suitcase...Nobody would EVER love him...He'd never get a chance to be happy. He felt himself violently rolled through the airport, down a street, and into an inn. He was roughly dragged upstairs in the likeness of an angry Hulk, and tossed into the bedroom corner where he was yanked out of the confines of the suitcase A small part of him was happy to be pulled out of the suitcase. Maybe he'd finally get his bread after his beating... A few moments later his aching body was thrown in the corner. A small bag of old Vending Machine chips were thrown at him and he was left alone for a majority of the evening. Harry took that time to find out where he was. It was...a small house...? It was...nice. But where was the cupboard he would be sleeping in? 5He found a...small crate...not good... He noticed the heat...it was very warm here!

The little boy curled up in a tight ball, trying to give himself as much space as possible. It was cramped... Wait a minute...there were books! Harry took a moment to check out what he was seeing here, and found a thin book called, "The Town's Lore and Legends" He was curious. He wasn't very good at reading, as he hadn't been taught...But thankfully, there were lots of pictures. A mean pirate lady with purple hair had tried to steal everyone's treasure! But a pretty genie woman with purple hair had defeated her on multiple occasions, and had even...used magic?! Harry was so intrigued, he read it over and over again. His childlike wonder was setting in as visions of Miss Genie defeating Miss Pirate with magic and swordplay...it made his heart beat quickly and let a smile on his face again! Then he got to thinking...A genie...If only he had a genie...The genie would give him exactly what he wanted...

Three wishes...

Harry sat in the floor and tossed this around in his little head. Three wishes to get what HE wanted for a change. That alone made him happy inside. He thought about some things he'd want, and only one came to mind.

A mother.

'I wish...I wish I was someplace where people would like me...please...I need it...'

A genie would never react to this wish...

However, Harry's own magic would. And in a bright flash and a loud cracking sound, like a stick hitting pavement, Harry was gone...

He suddenly found himself in an empty spot of land. It was much hotter now, and he jumped up in confusion. What...? Sand?! Where was he?! He stood and looked around. It was hot and the air tasted of salt. He could see a beach nearby with crystal blue waters that reflected so beautifully that it made Harry start to calm... But not for long. He dashed away from the beach and towards the town nearby. His uncle was going to KILL him! He wasn't supposed to go outside! Not EVER! As he made it to the town, he decided it'd be safer to go through the Alley Ways. He walked through one, and tried to round a corner onto what he thought was an empty street in silence. But he had exhausted himself from his run and slumped down to the ground in the alley. He panted heavily, clutching his chest, not used to running for so long...And then he attracted attention from a group of bandits... "Hey what've we got here? A little homeless brat with nowhere to run." The smaller leader said with sick glee as he approached the shocked Harry. They began to circle him, terrifying him until...

"Hey!" A female voice called out, angered. "Leave him alone!" The Gang quite suddenly froze, and turned to look towards the voice. The also seemed to cower in fear and take off at high speeds, quite terrified. Harry let out a sigh of relief. But then, he began to feel frightened. The woman could hurt him now! He looked out on the road, just to see if she was close, and froze in shock. His mouth fell open in a comedic expression as the recognition of this woman took hold.

It was the the pretty Genie lady...and she was looking right at him!

Beforehand

The famous Half-Genie Hero Shantae had been making her rounds in the seaside town, enjoying her day, when she spotted a little one being terrorised by bandits! She rolled her eyes and groaned softly. Those bandits were nothing but trouble! "Hey!" She called stomping towards her enemies,"Leave him alone!" The scourges of Scuttle Town fled at the sight of her. "That's right, you better run!" She called after them, shaking her fist in their direction before putting her hands on her hips. "Meanies. They're nothing more than a bunch of bullies." She turned to face the child that was being Harassed. She'd never seen his face around town! She blinked with a tilted head before smiling warmly. 'Aww, what a cutie...' Why was he trying to get away? She saw him look up at her with a very confused and excited look. She hopped down from the building she stood on to meet up with him, so she could talk to him. "Hey kiddo! Where did you come from?" She asked, sauntering over to him. He was still staring at her in total shock and awe.

"...I-It's...you..." He breathed. "It's really, really you..."

"Hm? You know who I am?" She asked in confusion. Harry blushed and looked away from her with an EEP!

"I'm sorry!" He said softly. "Don't hurt me!"

"Aww cutie, I would never hurt you!" She said, crouching down bext to him, "Where're your mommy and daddy? They must be worried."

Harry looked at her sadly. "M-My mommy and daddy...? Th-They're dead..."

Shantae grew shocked and sad quickly. This little one was an orphan?! That was horrible! She pouted and reached out, stroking his hair. "Aw, sweetie..." She cooed. "You're too little to be out here all alone."

"But, but I'm with my Aunt and Uncle!" He said quickly, "but...the inn...it's gone..." He finished, deflated.

Shantae tilted her head. "Do you know what inn you were staying at? I'll help you find them." She offered.

Harry looked down. "I...I don't know...I...never saw where it was...Or what it was called..."

Shantae was really starting to become worried for this small child. She'd never seen his face around, and they was only two inns in town. This raised the question of, "How'd you get here cutie?"

Harry flinched as he gave his answer... "Th-The freaky stuff...The freaky stuff brought me..."

Shantae really didn't like this child's life he lived. Sizing him up, she saw he was very thin and frail, looking as though the slightest push could snap a bone. His clothes were very...different from the other townsfolk, and his hair was shaggy. He was paler than a ghost, and his eyes were bloodshot. He was also, very small. He could probably only reach her knee at full height... "What's the freaky stuff baby?"

Harry sniffled softly. "I...I don't know, just...just freaky stuff..." He admitted.

"Hmm..." She hummed with a strange look.

Harry tried scooching away once more, scared she'd be angry with him. Instead, however, she snatched him up into her arms and...and...HUGGED him? "What a-are you...?"

"I'm giving you a hug honey...you're just so deserving of one." She said happily. "I mean...You just look SO SAD..." Harry sniffled lightly, realising that this touch was all he'd ever wanted...he snuggled into the hug of the genie and she giggled. "Aren't you just the cutest little THING?" She gushed gleefully. "Don't you worry. I'll get you back to your family."

Harry, in his moment of comfort, shook his head violently back and forth. "N-No!"

Shantae's eyes widened. "Huh? Why? Don't you wanna see your family again?"

"Um...I-I can't say..." he responded, dejectedly. Shantae, still confused but not wanting to upset him, nodded.

"Well...If you don't wanna see your family, what AM I going to do with you?" Harry slugged and cuddled into her once more. He liked Miss Genie... Shantae giggled and lifted him up happily. "How about you stay with Miss Shantae ?"

Harry gawked at her, stunned. "R-Really...?" He asked softly. "You really mean it? You'll let me be with you?"

She nodded, "Mm hmm! We'll play and have lots of fun!" She would keep him, and try to find out what his deal was After all, there had to be SOME reason he didn't want to see his family. ...She was worried.

She carried him off against her hip, sashaying through Scuttle Town with a happy face. Harry smiled and leaned into her side. They spotted her tower like home overlooking the waters and Harry gasped. He had never seen a house like this before! Shantae giggled and brought him inside. "This'll be your new home for a while. What's mine is yours." She cooed.

Harry looked at her, positively flabbergasted. He actually got...things?! "N-no miss Genie! I could never take your things...

Shantae giggled. "Oh, don't be silly! You're not taking my things, I'm sharing them with you!"

Harry tilted her head up at her in the most adorable look of confusion! "S-Sharing...?" He asked her, the word unfamiliar.

Shantae nodded. "Uh-huh! Now come on, I'll get you something to eat."

Harry's stomach growled at the sound of FOOD! Delicious delicious food... "Okay, so um...I get bread...right?"

Shantae, her suspicions growing, put on a confused look. "Bread? No, you get Fish! Fish anything, since we're a port town." She smiled. "That's not all we get, of course, other food is ported...but there'll be lots and lots and lots of fish, so...I hope you can get used to that." Harry was drooling at the sound of something not bread...it made him so happy... Shantae giggled. "Aw, you look like you haven't eaten in days, you poor little thing." Shantae cooed. Harry grimaced at her observation. Why? Because it was true...

Shantae entered her messy but cozy set up and set Harry on a nearby counter. She frowned as she placed her hand on his head. "You need to take a bath..." She mused softly.

"B-Bath?" He asked, not knowing what a bath was.

"Oh...well...a Bath is a GLORIOUS ritual that cleans your body!" She told him. She giggled and poked his nose. "And you, my friend, need one very soon." Harry nodded and gave a small smile and left him for a moment to get to her cooking. Harry just sat patiently on the counter, softly humming a little tune to himself.

Moments later, Shantae had cooked up some fish and set it down in front of him. "There ya go baby!" Harry just spent a few seconds staring at the seafood, unsure of what he was meant to do with it... "Go on honey, eat it!" She coaxed happily with a small smile. Harry reached at it a picked it up, taking a bite of it and suddenly growing very, VERY hungry. He quickly began shafting it down at high speeds. Shantae giggled slightly, a small bead of sweat forming on the back of her head. "Wow, you're REALLY hungry, huh?"

Harry had half of it finished, when he choked up, his stomach hurting from so much food at once. Shantae's expression changed from a warm smile to a surprised, worried frown as she went to his side and patted his back. He coughed up some of it into a plate and held his tummy, suddenly scared and worried. Shantae patted his head and leaned into his view. "How you feeling now little guy?"

Harry sniffled. "I...I don't like having a tummy ache..."

Shantae gave him a comforting hug and kissed his head, kinda regretting doing so do to the sweaty, greasy, blood-Bloody!? Shantae checked her eyes to see that he had a lightly bleeding head... "Kiddo...wait what's your name?"

"Um...H-Harry..." Harry said softly.

"Harry...Um...Take off your shirt, please." Harry blushed and sheepishly and slowly pulled it off to reveal a pair of ribs and multiple scars and gashed, along with bruises. Shantae's fears and suspicions had been confirmed...Someone had hurt this little boy. And those who were hurt, needed to be healed. Especially if it was a child. With her mouth set in a thin line, the half-genie hero took the child into her arms and held him close. "Harry...Sweetie, please, PLEASE tell me...Who did this to you?"

Harry whimpered a bit, scared, but enjoying the contact. He said in a tiny, timid voice, "M-my...my uncle..."

Shantae was frozen. Perhaps she didn't hear him right... "I'm sorry...Please repeat that...?" She said softly.

"My uncle...My uncle did it..." Tears sprung to her eyes instantly and she hugged the tiny child tighter and tighter. He whimpered a bit and snuggled into her, wanting comfort as his own tears began falling. "H-He hit me every night...It hurt...It hurt so bad..." He sobbed.

Shantae had never experienced a more pained soul... She had to find some way to help him, but how?! She looked down at him, and gave him a hug. Then, she got a brilliant idea. "Harry...I'm a half genie, so I can't grant wishes instantly...but I offer you three wishes anyway." She told him. Harry looked up at her, shocked. She simply smiled back. "Just tell me what you want...And I'll do everything I can to give it to you."

"I-I...I wish I didn't have to stay with my family anymo-"

"Granted, you'll live with me." Harry looked at her, smiling tearfully. Such simple words, yet so wonderful to hear... He cried into her chest, wetting her body and clothes with the amount of tears that were flowing. Shantae didn't mind, rubbing his exposed back and kissing his head.

"Aww, it's okay, sweetie..." She cooed softly as she began rocking him back and forth. "I'll protect you...And that's a promise." Shantae, for hopefully many, many years, would be known as the Half Genie Mother...and that thought made her so happy inside... She did wonder what his next wishes would be...Buuut, she could wait for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Shantae smiled down at the boy in her arms. He had fallen asleep as she rocked him, and she hadn't moved from that spot in well over an hour, gazing down at him lovingly. She liked this...taking care of kids was fun! Little Harry was just SO UNBEARABLY warm and snuggly and tiny, and GRRR, SHE JUST COULDN'T TAKE IT! Such a fragile little thing. One that needed to grow...like a sapling. She felt like she had to be careful how she held him, lest she snap his little bones in two... She adjusted the rather bony child into a more raised position, then continued to enjoy herself. She would give him a kiss on the nose every ten seconds or so as she held him lovingly. Soon enough, the boy began to stir. His nap had been short and he was ready to do more things. He was groggy, however, and momentarily forgot his surroundings. He was warm...comfortable...definitely not near Vernon Dursley. Whoever was holding him was FAR too slim to be his uncle... And whoever it was smelled like...Like... Like a beach...and flowers. He liked it.. Then he remembered. It was Miss Shantae! He tilted his head up groggily to see her with a kind smile, looking down on him. "Morning, sweetie." She cooed, ruffling his hair. "Well...afternoon. Did you like your nap?" She asked, the little boy yawning and cuddling into her.

"Uh-huh...Th-Thanks for holding me..." Harry replied softly. "You're comfy..."

Shantae giggled and kissed his head. "Thank you little one!" Harry was delighted at the kiss. He loved them...They were a sign of affection, something he wanted desperately. He giggled at the kiss, then recieved another kiss. This was the best!

He happily accepted them, before she stopped suddenly. "Sooo...Wanna see what your new hometown is like?"

"H-Hometown...? Uh..." Harry didn't particularly like this...what if they didn't like him?

Shantae frowned. "Don't worry...You're gonna love it here! I promise."

"B-But what if they hate me..?" he whimpered, fearful

Shantae giggled. "Aw, don't be silly! No one is going to hate you! If they do, I'll kick their butts!"

"P-Promise..?" Harry asked, still worried.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Shantae said, crossing her heart.

Harry shook his head. "D-Don't die..."

Shantae smiled. "Oh, don't worry, I wasn't planning on it!" Harry looked Relieved, and was carried away out into the sun. He smiled. The warm sun felt so nice... Shantae laughed and sauntered into the limits of Scuttle Town. There was so much to see, and Harry was going to see all of it. She decided to check out the docks first! Harry could look out at the blue ocean! As she stepped onto the docks, spotting a green skinned friend of hers. Shantae blinked in surprise. "Rottytops! I didn't know you were coming over!"

"Shantae! I just decided to drop in..see how you were.. Maybe grab a bite to eat when you weren't looking...who's the kid..?" the zombie asked

Shantae smiled proudly. "THIS is Harry! Say hi, Harry!"

Harry looked at Rotty uneasily, and did a half-wave, before hiding in Shantae. "Um...Miss Shantae, she's all green...Is she sick?" He asked, concerned.

Shantae laughed. "No no no, she's a zombie Harry!" she said cheerfully

Rottytops looked at Harry with a grin. "That's right. So...Uh...Who's the lucky guy?"

"My new child." Shantae giggled.

"Oh, no I mean..who's the dad?" Rotty asked, pressing forward.

Shantae blushed violently and shook her head. "N-No! I found him getting picked on, and he had nowhere to go!"

"Aaaah. You always did have a huge heart, so it doesn't surprise me you took him in." Rottytops chuckled.

Shantae laughed, then kissed Harry's forehead. "Yeah...he's already such a great little guy."

Harry let out a small squeak and blushed. Rotty grinned. "Oh...you're already so good with the squirt!"

Shantae smirked. "Well, sure. He brings out the best in a person."

Harry blushed again, violently. "Y-You're too nice..." He squeaked out.

"Nope! Moderately nice!" Shantae giggled

"But...You're REALLY nice!" Harry protested. "You give me hugs!"

"Hugs should be a standard dear..." Shantae chided.

"Not back home..." Harry mumbled sadly.

Shantae looked at him with sadness in her features... "Aw, that's NOT your home anymore. Your home's with Miss Shantae." She said gently.

"I-it is..? You promise...?" he asked

"Of course! You wished for it, remember? I DID say I'd give you your wishes." Harry whimpered and gave her another hug. She was like...like... No. He couldn't. He would seriously be overstepping his bounds. So he settled for hugging. Yes...He would give her hugs like she gave him hugs. Maybe she liked them as much as he did. He wrapped his arms around her neck and happily teared up. "Oh, Harry, don't cry." Shantae cooed gently, drying his tears.

"Y-You're so nice..." He replied

Rottytops was watching the scene play out with a smirk and crossed arms. "Oh Shantae..why didn't you adopt earlier?"

Shantae heard her mumble something and looked at her with a tilted head. "Sorry, what?"

Rotty grinned and turned away. "Nothing!"

Shantae smiled and put a hand on her hip. "Well, I was just showing the little guy around town. Wanna come?"

"You know I do! But I get to hold him!" Rotty declared. Shantae raised a brow. "...What? He's cute!"

"Harry, do you wanna be held by Rottytops?" Shantae asked

Harry hesitated. "Um...If...If she's gentle..."

Rotty promised she would be, and Harry was handed over. He flinched at being held in a pair of arms that wasn't Shantae's... "Aww..he's so fragile looking." Rotty commented.

"Yeah...He's just little." Shantae agreed, patting his head. Harry blushed as he was carried about by the two women. They were taking turns carrying him, and they were both gentle and comfy, even if Rottytops was a bit stinky. Soon Harry had effectively been lulled into a state of safety. NOTHING could hurt him when his new friends were around! He was shown around the town that was covered in sunset light. It really was a beautiful town... Harry loved it! "And this is my favourite place to eat out." Shantae said, pointing out a small diner. Harry nodded as the smells filled his nose. It smelled so yummy he almost started drooling. "Wanna go eat there?" she offered

"Um...If...If YOU want to...I don't think we should do it because I want to...If you don't want to, we should keep going..."

Shantae laughed, took Harry back to he arms, and entered the diner. "We're eating here because YOU want to." She told him gently.

"But but but-"

"Shh..." She chided. "Now let's eat!" Soon, they were sitting around a table, chowing down on fish and happily enjoying one another. Rottytops was content to just watch. It was so sweet... She just watched, drinking in the sight of Shantae fretting over Harry's messy face. "Tsk...You're a messy eater, silly." She cooed with a smile.

"S-Sorry Miss Shantae.." he apologized, covering his face

Shantae giggled and gently pulled his hands off of his face so she could smile at him. Harry blushed as she wiped off his face. Rottytops laughed. "Seriously, who'd've though you'd be such a MOM?"

"Hey! I'm just being nice!" Shantae sighed

Rottytops smirked. "Yeah, you sure are, mama Shantae."

She blushed greatly and hugged Harry She even let out a squeak as she did so. Rotty laughed heartily, and Shantae returned to cuddling Harry. "Rotty's a meanie." She mumbled to the little boy.

"Meanie Rotty!" Harry replied

"Wh-What?! No! I'm NOT mean! I'm nice, really!"

"Meanie." Shantae whispered

"No! Nicie!"

Harry giggled at the interaction Then he blushed and looked down, feeling guilty. Shantae kissed his cheek and hugged him a bit more "SUCH a cutie!"

Harry laughed and he was hugged tightly. After a few more minutes of chatting between one another, Rotty and Shantae returned to speaking. "Did you hear about the Tinkerbat attacks?" Rotty asked

Shantae stiffened. "...Wait...What?"

"Yeah...they've been harassing some tourists here and there, and being a nuisance." Rotty grimly said.

Shantae scowled. "Am I gonna have to teach them a lesson again?"

Rotty nodded. "But...your genie powers.."

Shantae's shoulders sagged. "Oh...Right...My powers..."

"Sorry Shantae...we're still searching to get them back.."

Shantae shook her head. "I'm telling you, there's no way...I destroyed my genie half..."

"Well..there has to be..some way..." Rotty said, trying to be confident.

"I don't think so, Rotty..." Shantae replied forlornly.

Rotty sighed, laying her head on the table. "This really sucks..." She muttered.

"I know...I should know."

Harry was confused. "Um...Miss Shantae?" He asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"G-Genie powers..?" He asked

"Yeah...I WAS half genie." Shantae told him.

"I-Is that why I get wishes..?"

"Yes...But I don't have magic anymore. So I have to grant them the old fashioned way." She winked.

"Um...i-i'm sorry...that's sad.." HArry sighed

Shantae smiled warmly. "Such a sweetie." She cooed.

Harry blushed throughout his whole face. "I'm not that cute..."

"Yes you are!" Shantae laughed

"The cutest of the cute!" Rottytops agreed.

Harry blushed, giggled, and his in Shantae's chest "You two are so nice..."

"We know! But you deserve it Harry..." Shantae reminded

"But why? What have I done to deserve it?" Harry asked.

"You've been treated...SO wrongly...you're polite, and empathetic...you just..you're adorable!" Shantae told him

Harry teared up. "I...I just...Thank you..."

"No problem Harry..." She cooed, hugging him. "Always remember that this is the treatment you deserve..."

"Yes Miss Shantae..." He promised

"Good boy." Shantae cooded.

Harry laughed and cuddled back into Shantae. His tummy was now full, and he was content. They paid for their food. Shantae grumbled about Rotty's food costing too much. "You were buying!" Rotty protested.

"So you go straight for the most expensive thing on the menu."

"Well...yes." Rotty sighed.

"Next time it's on you." Shantae said simply.

"Yeah ok.." Rotty sighed. "Fair enough, I guess..."

"Ok! I'll take Harry home!" Shantae laughed, twirling Harry.

"I should probably head back too." Rottytops replied.

"Oh! I still have to see Uncle Mimic!" Shantae grinned, taking off. "Bye Rottytops!"

"Later, Shantae!" Rottytops waved.

Shantae moved throughout the town, the area lit by street lamps. "It's getting dark out." She mused.

"I-It's pretty..." Harry said.

The lamplight, people, and faint Viola music provided a lovely mood. Shantae giggled. "Yeah, I love this town." She danced around a bit as she continued her way. She couldn't help it, the sound of music always brought that out in her. Harry laughed as she twirled about. Shantae blushed slightly. "Oops...Did it again, huh...?"

"No! It's fun..." Harry said, matter-of-factly

Shantae giggled. "Oh? Someone likes to dance, huh?"

"I-I like it when you dance..." Harry said, hiding in his hands again.

"Well then, I guess I'll be dancing a lot!" Shantae cooed. Harry clapped and Shantae returned to dancing with him. "C'mon! Let's see if we can find the music!" Harry nodded and Shantae took off. "Let's see...I can hear the violins..."

They entered the town square where a man stood on a pile of crates, tearing it up on the Viola, making the people clap and grinned broadly. This was amazing! She immediately rushed into into the fray, setting Harry on her shoulders and performing her dances. The people cheered, "Shantae!" Yes, the half-genie hero was very popular amongst the townspeople for her dances. Harry laughed, but started feeling eyes on him. He began to feel uncomfortable. He heard people talking from here and there, saying things of the likes of,

"Shantae has a son?"

"Does that make him quarter genie?"

"Who's is dad?"

"He's so cute..."

"And Shantae looks so happy!"

Harry blushed and hid behind Miss Shantae's ponytail. Shantae giggled. "Aw, Harry..." She took him off her shoulders and held him up to her face. "Don't be shy. These people are all nice."

"T-They're talking bout me.." Harry whimpered.

"Yeah. But are they saying anything BAD about you?"

"N-No..." Harry admitted

"You should be proud! They're saying nice things about you!" Shantae said, assuringly.

"N-Nice things..?" Harry asked

"Uh-huh! They called you cute!" Harry blushed and hid again. Shantae just giggled and patted his head.

"Aww, she loves him!"

"No seriously, who's dating Shantae?"

Shantae giggled at the townspeoples reactions. Harry yawned and Shantae giggled and cooed. She gave his forehead a kiss. "Maybe you can meet Uncle Mimic tomorrow..."

Harry nodded and stayed cuddled up to her . He wanted to close his eyes and sleep. It was a long day... Shantae carried him off, eventually arriving back at her home through the darkness. She smiled as she remembered the cheerful farewells of the people at the square. Harry was half asleep though, so nothing was remembered. Shantae gave him a tender smile. "Okay sleepy...bedtime!"

"Yay..." Harry replied softly.

She carried him to her bed and gently tucked him in. She giggled as he snuggled into her mattress and clutched the sheets close to himself. She slipped in next to him, then calmly hugged him close. "So tiny..." She whispered softly. And then, they both fell into exhausted sleeping... Shantae subconsciously pulled the little boy closer. And Harry smiled as he was hugged tightly. He had sweet, happy dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Shantae's eyes opened slowly. She yawned softly and looked to her side with a small smile. Harry was still fast asleep. 'I think I'll just let him sleep a bit longer...' She thought with a smile. She rested her head on her pillow and smiled tenderly at him.

A half hour later, he began to shift. Shantae smiled and sat up. "Morning, sleepyhead." She greeted cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"Mm...Miss Shantae..." He mumbled sleepily.

"Aw, no need for the 'miss.'" Shantae replied.

"M'sorry..." Harry mumbled softly.

"Hungry?"

Harry still waking up nodded slowly. Shantae smiled and stood up and stretched her arms out with a loud yawn. She got up from the bed and gently lifted the little boy up and held him tenderly as she walked down to her kitchen. "Let's get us something to eat."

He looked up at the girl with tired eyes. "Do I have to…to cook breakfast?"

Shantae nearly tripped when she heard that. She looked down at him with wide eyes. "You had to cook?" she asked shocked.

Harry gave a hesitant nod. "They…they never liked it though…always ruined it…"

Shantae gritted her teeth. Oh how she wanted to find this little boy's former family. She would have WORDS with them that's for sure.

They entered the kitchen and Shantae placed him on the chair and patted his head with a smile. "Let the adults cook okay sweaty."

Harry looked down sad.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll hate it too…won't you?"

Shantae frowned and tilted her head. "No, no..." She replied. "It's just that it's too dangerous for you to be cooking." She poked his nose. "You're too tiny." Harry giggled.

"So I'm not a bad cook...?"

"They were probably just picky eaters." Shantae shrugged. "Some people are never happy with what you do. You could make a perfect meal and they'd complain about the tablecloth." Harry giggled.

"They actually did do that once..."

"Those idiots..." Shantae was less amused than her charge.

"I'm sorry you're mad..."

Shantae sighed, "Don't be. It's not your fault." She said with a small smile. She poked him in the tummy. "Now how about we get that fed, and we can go into town." She smiled when then boy giggled again.

She was growing to love that sound. She moved over to see what she could make for breakfast and found some eggs. 'Fish for breakfast while enjoyable is not for everyone. Let's try something more basic for today.'

She grabbed some eggs and lit the match for the oven surprising Harry who jumped a bit. "Don't worry. Just starting up the stove."

Harry blinked again. "We never did it that way before…" he said with curiosity shining in his green eyes.

"Hmmm, is that so?" she asked him while keeping her gaze on the fire and the pan. She grabbed an egg and cracked it on the side then opened it for the yolk to land in the pan with a sizzle.

"Yeah…it had buttons, and nozzles…and spiny things…It hurt a lot when the fire got to big…" he mumbled the last part as he rubbed his hands as if rubbing an old wound.

Shante's fists clenched. 'Why those...' She thought before reeling herself in. 'Calm down...He needs you to stay calm...' Smiling, she patted his head. "Well, you don't have to worry about that EVER again." She replied. Harry smiled and leaned into her touch.

Soon enough, the breakfast was done. Shantae handed him his egg and smiled. He ate happily. "It's good." He complimented.

"Thanks!" Shantae replied cheerfully. "I'm not much of a cook, but when I try, I try."

Harry ate his meal then smiled at his caretaker. "Thank you Miss Shantae." He said gratefully. The girl patted his head.

"You're welcome." She replied with a closed-eyed smile. "Now, ready to head out?"

"Uh-huh!"

Shantae picked him up and went back into the bedroom. "Be really quick okay." She said with a wink.

Harry nodded confused. The girl walked into a small room only to exit out of it dressed in almost the same thing she wore the day before she also had a small blanket for the child as she removed the shirt. She kissed his forehead when she saw all the scars and wrapped the towel around him as a sort of toga. "That will do till we get you some new clothes." She said with a smile.

Harry blinked up at her confused. "New? ...What's wrong with the old shirt?" he asked.

"Besides being way to big, stinky, and over all unpleasant?" she replied back almost deadpan.

The boy looked down in shame for asking her a stupid question but blinked and looked up when he felt her hand rub his hair. "You need some cloths sweetie. Nice clothes that show off just how adorable you really are." She said with a wink.

Harry blushed and looked down bashfully, only to let out an eep when his caretaker lifted him up in her arms. He looked up into her smiling face and returned one hesitantly.

"Let's go visit Uncle Mimic!" she said with excitement causing the boy to giggle lightly as they left the house.

At the aforementioned house, an elderly man with a long beard was sweeping off his front porch. He sighed and smiled fondly. "It's been so quiet here since Shantae moved out..." He mused. "I wonder what she's up to..."

"Uncle Mimic!" He perked right up at the familiar sound of his niece's voice.

"Shantae!" He called out. "Wonderful! You came to visit, and...Oh? It seems you brought a friend." Harry pressed himself against Shantae shyly. Uncle Mimic chuckled. "I heard rumours of you carrying a child around..."

"Uh-huh! Uncle Mimic, meet Harry. Harry, Uncle Mimic."

"H-Hi, Mr. Uncle Mimic." Both of them chuckled. He blinked. "Um...Haha..." He didn't know what was funny.

"So you decided you wanted to give parenting the old college try, huh?"

Shantae blushed red and chuckled weakly. "Well…uh it's a long story." She said.

The older man chuckled. "I can tell. Come on in, excuse the mess, just trying some new experiments."

Shantae smiled and walked into the house and had to role her eyes at the mess of books, parts, and grease all over the place. She looked down at the child in her arms and smiled. "Please don't take after Uncle Mimic…I won't be able to take it." She said.

Harry stared up at her and nodded as he nuzzled into her warmth. She smiled warmly and sat down on a chair and just stared down at the child unaware that her uncle had come inside and was siting besides her.

The man studied the two and could only smile. Shantae was always a kind girl, and reckless when it came to things, much like her mother. Yet the one thing he was glad they had in common was their love of family. It would seem that the small boy has made an impact on his niece, he just had to figure out what.

"So," he spoke causing her to jump and her face to glow red. "What is the story of this little guy?" he asked her.

Shantae smiled sadly and began to mess around with Harry's hair as she told the old man.

"Well, it all started when I was out taking a walk..."

And so she told her uncle everything. From the thugs to taking him home to the three wishes, Rottytops' visit, the dancing, everything.

"...And then we came here to visit you." The woman concluded.

Uncle Mimic crossed his arms. "Hmm...I see..." He said softly. "Seems the boy's been through some trials."

"Oh yeah." Shantae nodded. "But I'll help him recover from it."

"That's my girl."

Shantae smiled with a blush as the boy looked around the small house.

Uncle Mimic smiled at the boy. "So my boy. See anything you like?" he asked him.

The boy looked at the old man then looked over to the side at a cluster of tools and metal in slight confusion. Shantae noticed and looked over where he was looking. "What you looking at buddy?" she asked.

"Don't know…"

"Ah my latest work." Uncle Mimic said standing up and walking over.

"What was it?" The girl asked watching him.

"It…was supposed to help get your powers back…"

"Uncle?"

"I know. It's just, I didn't want to get your hopes up. I know how much it hurt when they were taken. I did not wish to see you in that much pain again, so I set to work in secret."

"Uncle…" Shantae said softy.

She felt a tug on her arm causing her to look down at the frowning face of Harry. "You were hurt…?" he asked her

Shantae smiled sweetly down at him. "Yeah…it was hard. Not having something that made you, you." she spoke softly.

Harry frowned softly. "Do you want them back?"

Shantae smiled and ruffled his hair. "If I could get them back, I'd love to."

"I...I'll try to help..." Shantae giggled.

"Maybe when you're older." She replied. "You're still too little to be trying stuff like that." Harry blushed.

"Oh..." He said sheepishly. "Someday though..."

"Thanks, buddy." Shantae replied gently. "That means a lot." She hugged him.

Uncle Mimic chuckled.

"I'm impressed by your parenting skills, my dear."

Shantae smiled lightly with a blush. "Thanks…" she spoke softly as she ran her hand through the boy's hair.

Uncle mimic smiled and opened his mouth to speak-

'BOOOM'

Only to be interrupted by an explosion right outside.

Shantae jumped to her feet eyes wide as she clutched the child to herself. "What was that?!

"SHANTAE!" a loud voice bellowed as Bolo and Sky ran into the house. "It's Risky Boots! She's attacking you gota-" Bolo blinked at the wide eyes girl and the terrified child with confusion "Uh…did I miss something?" he asked.

"Never mind that!" Sky said. "Drop the cutie and help!" she demanded. "Before the pirate destroys all of Scuttle Town!

Shantae nodded. "Uncle Mimic, keep an eye on him for me please?"

"Of course." Uncle Mimic nodded.

"W-What's going on...?" Harry asked timidly. Shantae gave him a reassuring smile and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry." She replied. "It's nothing I can't handle. I've dealt with these situations more times than I can count. Just wait here and I'll be right back."

"Okay..." Harry said with a nod.

Shantae smiled and kissed his forehead before handing him over to Uncle Mimic. She smiled one more time at him, then turned around and gave a stern nod to her two friends who nodded back. They would get an answer later right now they had a pirate to stop!

The three rushed out of the hut and onto the panicked streets. "Where was she spotted?" Shantae asked.

A loud crash was heard behind them causing the three to spin around and come face to face with a pirate ship on wheels. "Uh…right here." Bolo said grabbing a spike ball.

"Ahahaha! So the former genie is out to try and stop me is she?" a mocking voice sounding from the top of the ship causing the three to tense and scowl.

"Risky Boots!" Shantae shouted

The famed pirate walked forward with a smirk on her pretty gray face. Her pirate hat blocking the sun casting the three in a shadow. "Hello, little Ms. Full human. How are you on this fine day?" she asked.

Shantae gritted her teeth at the pirate. "Just fine till you showed up!" she shouted back at the pirate.

"What are you up to Risky!?" Sky shouted at her.

The pirate let out an annoyed scoff. "Like I'd tell you anything."

"Please?" The former half genie asked.

"Like that will work!" she shouted. "Men aim down! Blast these three into the sea so we can blast them again!"

The ships front opened up and a large canon was seen and it was aimed at the three friends.

"Scatter!" Bolo shouted as he tossed his spike ball into the canon and dove to the side along with Shantae and Sky.

Risky scowled in annoyance. "Great, the worthless thing's jammed..." She muttered. "TINKERBOTS! GET IN THERE AND FIX IT!" Risky jumped down from her ship. "I'll just have to deal with these landlubbers myself."

Shantae narrowed her eyes. "I may only be human now, but you know what? So are you!" Risky smirked.

"Yes, but the difference is I actually know how to fight without powers."

"I still have my hair."

"Not for much longer." Risky said with a grin. "I think someone's long overdue for a haircut."

"We're here too y'know." Sky said flatly.

Inside the house Mimic was pacing back and forth with Harry sitting on the sofa trembling lightly with a scared expression.

Mimic noticed and let out a forced smile. "Don't worry son, Shantae will be alright." He said only to jump when a louder boom was heard from right outside the door causing the house to shake and something to fall off the shelf.

"Oh no! My new invention!" Mimic shouted and ran to pick it up among other things.

Harry tensed and looked back over to the door. He was scared but he was also scared for Ms. Shantae. She had been so nice to him…he did not want her to get hurt. He slowly got to his feet and started to walk to the door. He just…needed to see if she was okay.

Outside the battle was heating up. Risky Boots was swiping and slicing with her trusty cutlass but thanks to dancing for so long Shantae was able to avoid them and whip at the pirate with her purple hair.

Her friends had tried to help but where no distracted taking out the tinkerbats that had swarmed out of the ship.

Shantae snapped her head to the side having her hair snap at the woman who moved to the right and grabbed her hair firmly. Risky smirked and yanked hard causing the girl to shriek in pain.

The pirate smirked and used her all her strength to toss the girl around by the hair before letting her go to fly into a wall hard.

Shantae gritted her teeth in pain and looked up angry only for her eyes to widen when she saw Risky hold her hand out with a smirk as familiar purple hair danced in her closed fist.

Shantae growled low and stood back up ready to charge.

"Ms. Shanate!" a small voice shouted halting the hero and confusing the pirate.

The two looked over and saw little Harry Potter in the door way with concerned scared eyes.

"Harry?!"

"A kid…?"

A slow clicking caught the the girls attention and turned to see the canon was working and pointed right at the little boy.

The canon fired!

Risky's eyes widened. "Damn!" She dashed as fast as she could.

Shantae had dashed as well, but she was further away. She could only watch with wide scared eyes as the ball hit and caused an explosion! "HARRY!"

"CRAP!" Risky exclaimed. It had never been her intention to actually KILL anyone! Not even Shantae! She just wanted to take over and have them obey her every command, this was the exact opposite of what she wanted...SHE MURDERED A CHILD!

"RISKY!" Shantae roared angrily, charging towards the pirate. Risky grunted as the young woman tackled her to the ground and pinned her down.

"I...I..." Risky was interrupted when Shantae punched her in the face. HARD. Risky had to admit: for a string bean, the girl had a really strong punch.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Shantae was in tears. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Shantae was assaulting the pirate with a repeated onslaught of punches at this point.

"M-Miss Shantae...?"

Shantae's eyes grew wide as she slowly looked over as the smoke faded and the boy was standing there with wide scared eyes. "Miss Shantae?" he asked again scared and confused.

The former half genie practically teleported over to him and lifted him up in a bone crushing hug. "Oh thank god…thank god…" She held him tight and close she was shaking in relief and was crying.

Risky watched with one eye closed, she rose up slowly and spit out some blood. "Damnit" she grunted and slowly stood up. She watched over the two with a frown and then heard the sound of a cannonball being loaded again to cause her to snap her head back at the ship with a glare. "Hold your damn fire!" she shouted.

The tinkerbats were confused and one looked out at the woman confused. The pirate was angry and in slight pain. "Watch were your aiming that thing you useless bunch of shark food!"

Sky, Bolo and the other tinkerbats just stared wide eyed at her. "Huh…that's new." Bolo said shocked causing everyone to nod slowly.

Shantae looked down at Harry with narrowed eyes. "Harry...what are you DOING out here?!" She said. "You're supposed to be with Uncle Mimic!" Harry flinched at her tone.

"I...I was scared you were hurt...I just wanted to see if you were...okay..." Harry looked down. Now he was feeling stupid and guilty...

Shantae took a deep breath. "Harry, I would have been FINE." She told him. "But you shouldn't be here when I'm fighting. You could have died just now, Harry...I'm amazed that you didn't!" Harry flinched. "You think you were worried about ME? Then you probably understand how I was feeling when you got hit by that cannonball."

"I...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...It's okay..." Shantae tightened her hold on him. "I'm not mad. I'm worried...PLEASE, Harry. Promise me you'll NEVER do anything like this again. When I go off to fight someone, don't get yourself involved. It's MY job to protect this place. You need to stay where it's safe, no matter what. Do you promise?"

Harry looked down and nodded his head softly. He was upset that he had made her upset. Shantae sighed and held him close.

Risky turned back to the pare with narrowed eyes. 'How did he survive that?' she asked herself. 'The blast was dead on. It should have hit him…unless…'

Her eyes grew wide and then a small smirk grew. "So the former genie found herself a new form of magic huh?" she asked.

Shantae tensed and turned her head back to glare at the smirking bruised face of Risky Boots. "Leave him out of this!" she hissed placing him down and standing up and in front of him protectively.

Risky's smirk grew however. "How interesting that you of all people found the little magic source we have been tracking." She said.

"Magic source?" she asked only to hear the boy gasp behind her. She turned around to see the boy was now trembling with wide eyes. "Harry?"

"That…that's…the freak stuff…no…no…" he mumbled.

"Magic. Plain and simple. The boy has it. I thought you would grow up and learn to be human then to sink so low and use a child's. How distasteful."

Shantae narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?!" She exclaimed. "I had no idea he was magic, so you can just back off! Get out of here already, you almost killed him, I'm definitely NOT letting you take him!"

Risky crossed her arms. "Hmph. Stubborn as always." She said coolly. "Kid, tell me...She's not USING you or anything, is she?" Harry looked at her.

"N-No. Why would she do that? She's been nice to me..."

Sky and Bolo stepped in. "Back off, Risky." Bolo said, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, or we'll have to teach you a lesson." Sky agreed.

"Stay out of this. The grown ups are talking." Risky brushed them off.

Risky's eyes narrowed as she gazed at the scared child. 'Small, thin, by the way he reacted to our fight he must care for her a lot. Most likely has never been shown affection. "Abuse huh?" she said softly before shaking her head.

Shantae raised an eyebrow at the pirate. "What?"

"Nothing. Kid! You ever had strange things happen before, ever get punished for doing them?" she asked him.

Harry's eyes grew wide and took a step back in fear. Memories of his uncle, aunt and cousin flashing before him.

Shantae noticed and spun around, "Harry?"

He did not respond as he was lost in the memories of his family. He curled up in a small ball and cried softly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he just repeated that.

Shantae picked him up and held him close. Risky crossed her arms. "I'll take THAT as a yes..." She said. "All right, boys. Turn the ship around." Shantae looked at the pirate.

"What? You're just gonna leave?"

"Yeah. I don't feel like taking over the town today." Risky shrugged. "Until next time, former genie girl." Shantae raised a brow.

"What's the real reason you're giving up so easily?" She asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it."

"It has something to do with Harry."

Risky sighed annoyed. "Harry huh? That's the brats name?" she asked.

"Don't call him that!"

Risky rolled her eyes and turned around to look at the child. She sighed softly, "Don't take what they did to heart kid" She said causing Harry to look up at her with tearful eyes. "Don't become something worse either."

"Risky…?"

"Alright you useless maggots, get those gears turning we need to be out at sea pronto!" she shouted as she jumped up and grabbed the side of the boat. The tinkerbats all ran back into the boat as the front closed. It started to back up with a loud beeping sound.

"I thought I ordered that to be removed!" she screamed angered.

Bolo and Sky could only shake their heads as they approached Shantae. "What was that about?" Sky asked confused.

"I...I don't know..." Shantae replied. "But...I need to talk to Harry...I'll see you guys later...And can you tell Uncle Mimic I'm not upset with him for Harry getting out of his house?"

"Uh...No problem." Bolo replied with a nod.

"Thanks." Shantae stood. "C'mon, Harry...Let's go home..." She said gently, rocking him in her arms.


End file.
